


Кто путешествует с графом Глорией?

by Alisse



Series: Кто? [2]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: Клаус попросил Дориана приглядеть за девочкой. Дориан, на свою беду, согласился.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach & Dorian Red Gloria
Series: Кто? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984819
Kudos: 2





	Кто путешествует с графом Глорией?

**Author's Note:**

> * Kinder, Küche, Kirche - «Дети, кухня, церковь» — немецкое устойчивое выражение, описывающее роль женщины в германской консервативной системе ценностей. Авторство приписывают кайзеру Вильгельму II, а иногда (ошибочно) - канцлеру Германской империи Бисмарку.

Клаус с девчонкой запаздывали.  
Дориан терпеливо дожидался их на юге Германии в домике, снятом на фальшивое имя через полдюжины посредников. Такие меры предосторожности могли показаться излишними, но что поделать — он дал Клаусу слово беречь девчонку пуще зеницы ока и намеревался доказать свою честность и добросовестность, чего бы это ни стоило.  
К концу августа жара спала, и температуру воздуха можно было назвать более-менее приемлемой. Дориан сидел на террасе перед домом, потягивая прохладный лимонад из запотевшего стакана. На ближайший месяц каждый день был распланирован, например, сегодняшний был отведен под покупки. Клаус наотрез отказался не только предоставить фотографию навязанной подопечной, но даже описать ее словами, буркнул только, что волосы светлые, как у самого Дориана. Рост, вес, телосложение, предпочтения в одежде — на все подобные вопросы Клаус отмалчивался или ворчал что-то невразумительное. Дориану оставалось гадать, что с девчонкой не так, и размышлять, как возможные изъяны скрыть или обратить на пользу их рискованному предприятию.  
Прошуршав гравием на подъездной дорожке, перед домом остановился блестящий черный БМВ. Рычание мотора стихло, хлопнула дверца со стороны водителя — Клаус в солнцезащитных очках обошел автомобиль, чтобы помочь выбраться своей спутнице.  
Дориан сделал несколько шагов ему навстречу.  
Тем временем из машины появились длинные ноги, едва прикрытые ультракороткой юбкой.  
Дориан встал как вкопанный и страдальчески поморщился. Вот и изъян: «девочка» оказалась вполне себе девушкой. Впрочем, при виде девицы Дориан понял, почему Клаус решил переодеть ее мальчиком: она была худой и долговязой, всего-то на полголовы ниже самого Клауса. Лицо — не по-девичьи суровое и очень выразительное, запоминающееся. Ей можно было прочить головокружительную модельную карьеру в недалеком будущем, когда подростковая угловатость и нескладность сменятся изяществом и утонченностью, а фигура обретет женственные изгибы. Но пока что она была плоской, как доска, и даже глубокий вырез топа не исправлял ситуацию, а только усугублял и без того печальное зрелище.  
Девица замешкалась у автомобиля, а Клаус, прихватив ее не слишком объемистую дорожную сумку, направился к дому.  
— Майор, когда вы говорили о «девочке», я представлял ребенка лет десяти! — раздосадованно прошипел Дориан, не дав Клаусу и рта раскрыть.  
— Ей всего лишь семнадцать! — шепотом возмутился Клаус.  
При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что его щеки покрылись щетиной, а когда он снял солнцезащитные очки, Дориан увидел темные круги под глазами и задался вопросом, какими напряженными должны были выдаться эти две недели, чтобы Железный Клаус выглядел так откровенно паршиво. Однако брюки в кои-то веки значительно улучшали ситуацию, отвлекая внимание с изможденного лица на великолепную фигуру.  
Дориан вздохнул и покосился в сторону приближающейся девицы. Клаус представил свою подопечную. Фрейлейн Гизела Мерц фон Хассель бросила на Дориана настороженный взгляд, но ответила на его вежливое приветствие на безупречном английском. В ней чувствовалось хорошее воспитание, изрядно подпорченное бунтарским духом. Дориан заметил, что в короткой юбке она ощущала себя не очень уверенно, пытаясь незаметно одернуть ее и натянуть пониже, и сделал вывод, что ее обычная одежда должна быть более консервативной. Кроме того, Клаус поглядывал на нее неодобрительно и очень быстро отправил в дом под предлогом приготовления чая. Девчонка выразила протест против такого обращения, громко хлопнув дверью. Клаус страдальчески поморщился.  
— Вы мне подсунули кота в мешке, — снова зашептал Дориан, чуть подавшись вперед. — Что я должен делать с этой мисс?  
— Переодеть ее мальчиком и глаз с нее не спускать! — шепотом рявкнул Клаус и похлопал себя по карманам в поисках сигарет.  
Дориан пренебрежительно фыркнул. Девчонка была почти дурнушкой, хотя и обещала превратиться в красавицу спустя какое-то время. А вот мальчик из мисс Мерц получится что надо: очаровательный, волшебно красивый и немного ершистый. Будь она мужского пола, Дориан бы непременно заметил такого молодого человека. Но она была девушкой, и в этом случае излишняя привлекательность «юноши» грозила обернуться бедой.  
— В этой мисс без труда узнают девушку, стоит только ей сделать шаг или открыть рот.  
Клаус бросил на него откровенно раздраженный взгляд.  
— Ты собираешься провалить задание, даже не попробовав его выполнить?  
Дориан оскорбился до глубины души.  
— Провалить?! Майор, я берусь за заведомо невыполнимое дело! Чего стоит один факт появления у меня такого юного спутника...  
— Так преврати ее в совершеннолетнего с виду, — перебил Клаус. Он нашел сигареты и с наслаждением закурил. — Я потому и поручаю именно тебе приглядеть за ней — появление очередного мальчика среди твоих почитателей никого не удивит. А появление молодого человека в Шлоссе Эбербах привлечет ненужное внимание.  
Заметив непонимающий взгляд Дориана, Клаус глубоко вздохнул и нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой.  
— Эро... Дориан, добрая половина мировых разведок сочтут своим долгом сунуться ко мне домой, чтобы посмотреть на юнца, который обставил знаменитого Эроику и забрался в мою постель.  
Дориан ошеломленно молчал. Сам факт того, что он невольно представил Клауса гомосексуалистом, особого раскаяния не вызывал, но то, что Клаус так спокойно говорил об этом...  
— Так что вспомни все свои уловки и прикрой Гизелу, — закончил Клаус. Он докурил, выбросил сигарету в пепельницу, которую Дориан заблаговременно подготовил для него на террасе, и без стеснения залпом допил лимонад, остававшийся в стакане.   
— Я приготовила чай, — чопорно сообщила мисс Мерц, выглянув на улицу. Ее тон совершенно не соответствовал вызывающей одежде, и Дориан снова подумал, что она должна была получить строгое воспитание, возможно, в духе того, которое в свое время получил Клаус. Становилось понятно, откуда такая симпатия и покровительство по отношению к этой бледной девчонке, которая застряла на стадии гадкого утенка и никак не могла расправить крылья, обратившись прекрасным лебедем.  
Чай мисс Мерц приготовила превосходно. Также ее нельзя было упрекнуть в бесхозяйственности или в отсутствии вкуса: стол был сервирован прекрасно, что было сложно сделать с учетом скудости казенной утвари. Дориан затруднялся определить, такой результат получился оттого, что мисс Мерц добросовестно выполняла все, за что бы ни бралась, или оттого, что она просто всеми силами пыталась угодить Клаусу. Что, к слову, пока не очень удавалось. Видимо, маленькой фрейлейн не было известно о гастрономических пристрастиях майора.  
Дориан молча передал Клаусу пустую чашку и банку его любимого «Нескафе» и сел за стол, наблюдая за мисс Мерц, которая, в свою очередь, наблюдала за Клаусом, машинально размешивая чай. Заметив внимание Дориана, она залилась краской и опустила глаза. Волосы упали ей на лицо: чудесные, длинные, волнистые — наверняка предмет гордости и неусыпной заботы. Словом, волосы были красивыми, и на этом можно было сыграть. Дориан продолжал исследовать ее взглядом, прикидывая, как расставить акценты в ее внешности, чтобы создать нужное впечатление и вместе с тем сделать ее совершенно неузнаваемой.   
Мисс Мерц, наконец, подняла голову и возмущенно посмотрела в ответ. Дориан удовлетворенно улыбнулся: именно так, не нужно абсолютной покорности, она исчерпывается всегда в самый неподходящий момент.  
— Вижу, вы уже нашли общий язык, — прокомментировал Клаус, потягивая кофе. — Тем лучше, у нас нет времени на взаимные расшаркивания.  
— Майор, вы, как обычно, сама любезность, — усмехнулся Дориан и пригубил чашку. Определенно, чай приготовлен отменно. Возможно, девчонка не безнадежна и еще продемонстрирует другие свои таланты.  
Клаус хмыкнул:  
— В любом случае, вы еще успеете познакомиться поближе. Поезд в Зальцбург отправляется в час пополуночи, там для вас забронирована гостиница.  
Клаус положил на стол билеты и паспорт. Дориан тут же схватил его и раскрыл на первой странице, сравнивая фотографию с оригиналом. Поразительным образом на фотографии лицо мисс Мерц смотрелось скорее мужским, чем женским, несмотря даже на распущенные волосы. Ее прямой взгляд с фотографии обещал, что малейшее оскорбление может закончиться для обидчика сломанным носом. Дальше Дориан прочитал личные данные: если верить поддельным документам, Эрику Хайнцу Вайсу исполнилось восемнадцать всего неделю назад.  
— Здесь легенда: где и как жил, чем увлекался и прочее в том же духе.  
К билетам и паспорту добавилась тонкая папка с документами, но Дориан не торопился ее открывать, рассудив, что еще успеется.  
— Легенду для нашего знакомства тоже подготовили?  
Клаус покачал головой и одним глотком допил кофе.  
— Я подумал, что с этим ты справишься куда лучше меня.  
Дориан улыбнулся уголками губ:  
— Я сочиню достаточно абсурдную историю, чтобы никто не усомнился в ее правдивости.  
Их взгляды встретились, и Клаус кивнул. Ни расспросов, ни настойчивых рекомендаций — Дориану польстило, что его профессионализму доверяют. Жаль, что добиться от Клауса доверия в непрофессиональной сфере куда труднее.  
— Гизела, тебе лучше переодеться сейчас, — обратился к девчонке Клаус.  
Дориан встал:  
— Я покажу вам расположение комнат, мисс Мерц.  
Разумеется, он помог ей отнести сумку наверх. Мисс Мерц поглядывала на него, но заговорить не решалась. Воспитание заставило ее поблагодарить его, и Дориан мимолетно отметил, что голос у нее достаточно низкий, чтобы сойти за мальчиковый. Что ж, Клаусу надо отдать должное — его план родился не на пустом месте.  
Спустившись, Дориан обнаружил Клауса на кухне, смолящим очередную сигарету. Он успел убрать со стола и помыть чашки: видимо, сказывалась привычка не оставлять за собой следов.  
— Она хотя бы знает, кто я? — безнадежно поинтересовался Дориан.  
Клаус оглянулся на него и рассеянно пожал плечами.  
— Я сказал ей, что ты англичанин, эксперт в области искусства и... хм... что ты предпочитаешь мужчин.  
Смутное подозрение Дориана наконец-то оформилось в ясную мысль.  
— Майор, только не говорите, что поручили эту девчонку именно мне, потому что я не буду покушаться на ее девичью честь!  
Клаус поперхнулся дымом и закашлялся. Его красноречивый взгляд ответил лучше всяких слов. Дориан глубоко вздохнул, для успокоения прокручивая в голове сладкие речи, которые вел Клаус, подбивая его на это гиблое дело.  
— Значит, вы сужали круг лиц, подходящих на роль телохранителя, пока не остался я один?  
Клаус огляделся в поисках пепельницы, но она осталась на террасе, и он потушил сигарету в металлической раковине.  
— Я поручил Гизелу тебе, потому что ее безопасность — вопрос моей чести. И из всех людей, кого я знаю, только тебе хватит ума, силы и ресурсов, чтобы присмотреть за ней не хуже меня.  
Дориан пристально вглядывался в его чеканное лицо. Клаусу ничего не стоило солгать, если того требовало дело, и все же... все же Дориану очень хотелось верить в его искренность сейчас.  
— Рад слышать, что вы не боитесь доверить мне свою честь. Хотя бы ту ее часть, которая касается работы, — проворчал Дориан.  
Клаус хотел было ответить, но осекся, хмуро взирая на лестницу.  
Оглянувшись, Дориан едва подавил разочарованный вздох. Мисс Мерц, неловко застывшая на середине лестницы, выглядела девочкой в мальчишеской одежде. Ее выдавала какая-то общая хрупкость и женственность, внезапно прорезавшаяся на фоне мужского костюма. В мини-юбке мисс Мерц и то выглядела задиристой, настоящей пацанкой. А сейчас... сейчас перед ними стояла смущенная девушка.  
Дориан с интересом посмотрел на Клауса, гадая, как он поведет себя дальше. Клаус ответил мрачным, растерянным взглядом.  
Вздохнув, Дориан подошел к спустившейся по ступенькам девчонке, обошел ее кругом. Собрал ей волосы, перетянул немного пояс, надел ей на руки пару своих браслетов... вот оно! Девчонка рассердилась, выражение ее лица изменилось, и теперь перед ними стоял очень симпатичный юноша с очевидно непростым характером. Идеально!  
— Запомни это выражение лица и носи его, как свое собственное! — приказал Дориан и отступил, чтобы дать Клаусу полюбоваться на результаты своих трудов.  
— Поразительно!.. — ошеломленно выдохнул Клаус, глядя на новоиспеченного Эрика Вайса во все глаза.   
Дориан самодовольно улыбнулся.  
Девчонка же просияла, словно заслуга этого чудесного преображения принадлежала исключительно ей. Впрочем, пламенные взгляды, которые она бросала на Клауса украдкой, и раньше не оставляли сомнений в подоплеке ее пылких чувств. Все-таки лучше бы это был маленький ребенок, с которым всего-то хлопот — следить, чтобы вазы и картины оставались в целости и сохранности после шалостей. Что делать с почти совершеннолетней девушкой, откровенно влюбленной в Клауса, Дориан не представлял совершенно.

***

Прибытие в Зальцбург графа Глории и Эрика Вайса ознаменовалось удушающей тридцатипятиградусной жарой. Дориан, верный себе, разоблачился почти до неприличия, а мисс Мерц приходилось потеть в специальном корсете. Потом они отправились в чуть менее раскаленный Линц, а оттуда в Вену, где пробыли целых четыре дня и начали отставать от графика.  
В Австрии они посетили все достопримечательности, несколько раз совершили речные прогулки, отдали должное местной кухне — хотя, признаться, яблочный штрудель снова был невкусным. Дориану страшно не везло на это восхваляемое австрийское блюдо — где бы он ни был, везде яблочные штрудели оказывались то слишком сладкими, то пресными и безвкусными, то подгорелыми, то сыроватыми внутри. Стоило бы смириться, но Дориан с маниакальным упорством снова и снова заказывал яблочный штрудель, каждый раз разочаровывался и снова пускался на поиски идеального пирога.  
Мисс Мерц его энтузиазм не разделяла: поддавшись речам Дориана, она тоже однажды имела неосторожность остановить свой выбор на яблочном штруделе — естественно, невкусном. С тех пор она с этими экспериментами покончила и предпочитала безопасное мороженое — все-таки погода обязывала.  
Дориан приглядывался к своей подопечной с некоторой опаской: в его понимании девушки являлись маленькими женщинами, коварными и зачастую бессердечными. Мисс Мерц представляла собой прекрасный образчик настоящей леди, демонстрировала безупречные манеры и умела очаровательно и, главное, вовремя улыбнуться. Но вместе с тем она волшебным образом перевоплощалась в Эрика Вайса, который носил нагловато-самоуверенное выражение на красивом лице и всем своим видом излучал «да, я нетрадиционной ориентации — и что?!». Было странно видеть, как маленькая женщина превращается в юношу, словно переодевалась так всю свою жизнь. И этот юноша дерзко смеялся, подставлял лицо ветру, и со снисхождением улыбался, ловя на себе женские и мужские взгляды. Только такой увалень в отношениях, как Клаус, мог назвать мисс Мерц ребенком.  
Из Австрии они направились в Италию — солнечную и еще более жаркую, потом проехали через Швейцарию, задержавшись в Женеве: знаменитое озеро пленило мисс Мерц, и она два дня упоенно писала этюды — признаться, весьма недурные.  
Дориан, верный своему слову, не оставлял ее ни на минуту в одиночестве. Даже ночевать для поддержания легенды приходилось в одном номере, что поначалу вызывало бурное негодование со стороны мисс Мерц. Дориан только посмеивался, не уставая напоминать ей, кому принадлежит «гениальный» план. Любое упоминание о Клаусе кардинально меняло вектор настроения мисс Мерц — Дориану лишь оставалось досадливо морщиться на такое откровенное обожание. Как только Клаус умудрялся не замечать его?..  
Пользуясь возможностью, Дориан невзначай расспрашивал мисс Мерц о Клаусе, с удивлением открывая предмет своих пылких чувств с новой стороны. Из оговорок мисс Мерц выходило, что Клаус водил давнюю дружбу с ее дядей, под опеку которого она перешла после смерти родителей. И мисс Мерц знала Клауса с детских лет, когда однажды он вытащил ее из реки и потом дарил подарки при визитах. Дориан подозревал, что именно это неуклюжее детское восхищение переросло в куда более взрослое чувство, но Клаус в упор не видел ни того, ни другого.  
После Швейцарии настала очередь Франции с ее изысканной кухней и бесчисленными музеями. Путешествие по Европе шло так гладко, что мисс Мерц стала забывать, чему они обязаны столь длительным и запутанным маршрутом. Будучи талантливой художницей, она всецело разделяла страсть Дориана к живописи и скульптуре, и они не оставляли без внимания ни один музей изобразительных искусств, зачастую споря до хрипоты над тем или иным произведением искусства. Задумке Клауса следовало отдать должное: «Эрик Вайс», будь он настоящим, действительно всерьез заинтересовал бы Дориана.  
В Париже они остановились в фешенебельной гостинице в номере с видом на Сену. В этом заповедном краю они намеревались провести прекрасные пять дней, после чего ехать в Бельгию через Лилль.  
С самого утра, несмотря на раннюю побудку, Дориан был в прекрасном расположении духа и за завтраком довольно жмурился, подставляя лицо солнцу. За время путешествия он загорел, обзавелся новыми украшениями и успел приглядеться к парочке экспонатов из частных коллекций, которые было бы недурно заполучить в собственную обширную коллекцию. Мисс Мерц, напротив, мазалась с макушки до пят солнцезащитными кремами и не выходила из номера без головного убора с козырьком или широкими полями. Даже сейчас, сидя за столиком, застланным девственно белой скатертью, она недовольно щурилась и старалась отодвинуться в тень.  
— Тебе бы не помешало немного загореть, — заметил Дориан за завтраком.  
Мисс Мерц... нет, Эрик Вайс высокомерно улыбнулся и сдержанно ответил:  
— Клаусу нравятся белокожие.  
Дориан усмехнулся, продолжая пить чай:  
— А еще майор не заводит интрижки с детьми.  
Мисс Мерц ожидаемо вспыхнула:  
— Я не ребенок!  
Дориан тихо рассмеялся: он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии поддразнить ее, хотя порой его слова были несколько жестоки. Впрочем, мисс Мерц тоже не всегда держала себя в руках и иной раз прицельно била по больному. Словом, со стороны они казались обычной влюбленной парочкой, которая то ссорится, то мирится.  
Их первой целью в Париже был не Лувр. Мисс Мерц, конечно же, рвалась в эти райские кущи искусствоведа, но Дориан был неумолим: он жаждал увидеть одну конкретную картину из частной коллекции, которую выставляли всего три дня — во избежание чрезмерно эмоциональной реакции публики. Мисс Мерц удалось подкупить, всего лишь сообщив ей имя художника и название картины, и теперь они направлялись в небольшой дом почти на набережной Сены, где собирались ценители прекрасного, а также желающие пощекотать себе нервы лицезрением аморального и бесстыдного полотна.  
Погода радовала: было тепло, но не жарко, солнечно и безветренно. До места выставки добирались пешком: отель, в котором они остановились, был расположен не очень далеко, и Эрик Вайс возжелал полюбоваться видами Сены не из окна автомобиля. Дориан посмеивался: их колоритная парочка оставляла после себя шлейф пересудов.  
Те, кто знал Дориана более-менее близко, всерьез спрашивали, не надумал ли он обзавестись постоянным партнером. Все-таки «Эрик Вайс» сочетал в себе все, что нравилось Дориану: красивую внешность, живой ум, смелость и изящество, он был образован и сведущ в изобразительном искусстве. Этакий идеальный мальчик, столь воспеваемый древнегреческими мужами.  
Те, кто знал Дориана по-настоящему хорошо, осторожно интересовались, правда ли, что неуловимый Эроика бросил гиблую затею заполучить майора Эбербаха и удовлетворился просто хорошим немецким мальчиком?  
Те, кто не знал его вовсе... что ж, те шептались, истекая ядом, о его противоестественных склонностях и старались держать подальше от Дориана своих красивых сыновей. Как будто это могло бы им помочь!..  
Однако же «Эрик Вайс» дал богатую пищу для сплетен, и с каждым днем слухи всё множились и множились, пока окончательно не вышли за грани разумного. Но Дориану это было только на руку: пока в центре внимания находилась его мнимая личная жизнь, мисс Мерц оставалась в безопасности, а сам Дориан имел возможность беспрепятственно проникать в сокровищницы изобразительного искусства. Но в Париже следовало проявлять осторожность: скандально известные полотна Гюстава Курбе принадлежали человеку мнительному, скорее даже параноидальному, и злить его было себе дороже.  
— Так красиво, — мечтательно вздохнул Эрик Вайс, не сводя глаз с Сены, которая искрилась в лучах солнца.  
Дориан хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.  
Прохожие задевали их взглядами, шептались: Дориан позаботился о том, чтобы ни у кого не возникало ни малейшего сомнения в подоплеке их «отношений». Хоть мисс Мерц неплохо справлялась с ролью мальчика, она совершенно не умела изображать пылкую страсть, на которой мог бы зиждиться союз Дориана и Эрика Вайса.  
Что-то привлекло внимание Дориана в пестрой толпе. Он резко повернул голову, пульс участился, дыхание перехватило: на противоположной стороне улицы с недовольным видом стоял у пешеходного перехода Клаус. Как всегда, мрачный, в безобразном коричневом мешковатом костюме... и, на взгляд Дориана, божественно прекрасный.  
Клаус в сопровождении агентов А и G стремительно пересек проезжую часть строго по «зебре». Дориан и мисс Мерц медленно двигались им навстречу, и столкновение было неизбежно.  
Клаус при виде Дориана скривился, как от зубной боли, а сам Дориан невольно улыбнулся — просто не смог удержаться. Агент G просиял от радости, агент А проявил сдержанную вежливость, а мисс Мерц... Дориан схватил ее за руку и шагнул чуть вперед, перетягивая внимание с ее предательски зардевшегося лица на собственную персону.  
Дориан не сообщал Клаусу точный маршрут их путешествия, однако не удивился бы, если бы каждый их шаг отслеживался парой-тройкой агентов. Возможно, эта встреча была спланирована заранее? Негодование на лице Клауса было написано столь явственно и выглядело столь искренно, что Дориан едва не усомнился в наигранности этих чувств.  
— Майор! — тем не менее, жизнерадостно воскликнул Дориан, ослепительно улыбаясь, — точно так, как он бы улыбался, если бы полторы декады назад Клаус не передал ему на поруки мисс Мерц. Ее ладонь Дориан крепко сжал в своей, предостерегая от возможных глупостей. — Как я рад видеть вас! Хотя, признаться, удивлен встретить вас почти на курорте.  
Клаус выразительно поморщился.  
— Не паясничай. Я здесь по делу, в отличие от тебя и твоего... спутника.  
Клаус бросил на «Эрика Вайса» неодобрительный взгляд, и Дориан ощутил дрожь в ладони мисс Мерц. Видимо, она еще ни разу не видела истинное лицо своего кумира и теперь переживала шок открытий.  
Алфавиты вежливо поздоровались, с любопытством разглядывая Дориана и «Эрика Вайса». Им, разумеется, доставало тактичности и здравого смысла не задавать лишних вопросов, хотя агент G с живейшим интересом следил за перепалкой Дориана и Клауса, успевая стрелять глазами в «Эрика», и явно едва удерживался от расспросов.  
Клаус быстро увел подчиненных, порыкивая на агента G. Дориан и мисс Мерц долго смотрели им вслед. И это был первый раз на памяти Дориана, когда Клаус оглянулся украдкой, их взгляды пересеклись, и Дориан чуть заметно кинул: да, майор, я держу слово.  
Встреча с Клаусом нарушила установившееся было равновесие. По непонятной Дориану причине мисс Мерц помрачнела и отвечала ему односложно, неохотно, прямо как в самом начале их вынужденного путешествия, и оставшийся отрезок пути прошел в напряженном молчании.  
Выставка картин из частной коллекции проходила в отдельно стоящем доме, который отгородился от суеты трудовых будней аккуратным ажурным забором и влажным палисадником, где тихо цвели белые розы. К крыльцу вела дорожка, мощенная светлым камнем, и к ней склонялись длинные лилейные листья. Место навевало меланхолию, и Дориан невольно замедлил шаг, поддавшись его настроению.  
Дверь открыл высокий и худой дворецкий, скользнул по Дориану и «Эрику» рассеянным взглядом и пропустил в просторный холл, стены которого были задрапированы потемневшим от времени бархатом. Откуда-то из глубины дома доносилась негромкая музыка, но здесь, у входа, по-прежнему царила печальная тишина.  
Клаус, увидь он Дориана в холле этого дома, чудом сохранившегося в эпоху тотальной перекройки города, сварливо поинтересовался бы, какое произведение искусства станет предметом дерзкой кражи на этот раз. И Клаус бы ошибся: редкий случай, но Дориан действительно шел только посмотреть. Впрочем, никто не гарантировал, что за безобидным «просто взглянуть» не последует более деятельное продолжение.  
На входе в обширную гостиную им пришлось предъявить не только пригласительные, но и удостоверения личности. Паспорт «Эрика Вайса» удостоился особенно пристального внимания мрачного громилы-охранника, но мнимое совершеннолетие было безупречно подтверждено документально. И их беспрепятственно пропустили дальше, к блеску люстр и стекол очков, к вызывающе и скромно одетой публике, к раритетному граммофону, из которого лилась классическая музыка.  
Наибольший ажиотаж вызвало «Сотворение мира» кисти незабвенного Курбе. Само полотно было огорожено от зрителей и оберегалось двумя дюжими охранниками, которые бдительно следили за посетителями. Дориан намеревался взглянуть на эту скандально известную картину, но перво-наперво он хотел увидеть другую. Мисс Мерц молчаливой тенью следовала за ним.  
«Спящие» выставлялись также за бронированным стеклом. Дориан отошел на несколько шагов, чтобы охватить взором всю картину целиком, и восхищенно замер, скользя взглядом по изгибам тел, по золотистым кудрям и черным прямым волосам, по мастерски выписанной постели... Безупречный баланс светотени, безупречное построение композиции, и каждый мазок на своем месте.  
— Отвратительно, — срывающимся от ненависти голосом прошептала мисс Мерц рядом.  
Дориан взглянул на нее пораженно: картина была подлинным шедевром. Безусловно, сюжет мог шокировать неподготовленного зрителя, но мисс Мерц знала куда идет и раньше не производила впечатления ханжи от искусства. И сейчас ее реакция приводила в замешательство.  
— Эрик, будь деликатнее в выражениях, прошу, — мягко произнес Дориан, заметив, что грубость мисс Мерц привлекла внимание охранника, и это внимание явно было негативного характера.  
Мисс Мерц резко повернула голову, белокурые волосы взметнулись, как разъяренные змеи. И, глядя Дориану прямо в глаза, она тихо, но четко ответила:  
— Я говорю не о картине.  
Дориан покосился на напрягшихся охранников и, крепко ухватив ее под локоть, вывел из выставочного зала. Мисс Мерц кипела от негодования, однако шла молча, стиснув зубы. Но стоило им выйти из дома, как она стремительно освободилась из захвата и почти бегом бросилась вперед. Дориану не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как последовать за ней — на расстоянии нескольких шагов, чтобы точно не потерять в сутолоке большого города.  
Они миновали целый квартал, прежде чем Дориану надоели эти кошки-мышки, и он в два счета нагнал девчонку, твердо взял ее за плечо, останавливая. Они были как камень посреди реки, и толпа огибала их, скользя по ним любопытными взглядами.  
— А теперь возьми себя в руки и объясни причины своего поведения, — холодно потребовал Дориан.  
Мисс Мерц дернулась, зло сверкнул глазами, но не смогла вырваться из его хватки.  
— Вы любовники! — прошипела она обвиняюще.  
Дориан моргнул, не уловив логику ее рассуждений. Честно говоря, он вообще не видел никакой логики — мисс Мерц просто жила-жила и потом внезапно «прозрела».  
Запоздало Дориан вспомнил сюжет «Спящих»: две женщины, блондинка и брюнетка, обнаженные в постели, явно после любовных утех... С натяжкой и при огромном воображении этот сюжет можно было спроецировать на него и Клауса.  
Мисс Мерц сглотнула, глядя на него почти умоляюще. Ждала, отчаянно надеялась, что ее подозрения окажутся неверны.  
Дориан действительно мог бы всего несколькими словами разубедить ее, легко и просто объяснить все совпадения, которые привели ее к неправильному выводу. Но не стал. Отчасти — потому что не знал, не намеренно ли Клаус дал мисс Мерц основания думать то, что она подумала. Отчасти — потому что хотел разделить ее заблуждение, обмануться мизерной призрачной надеждой на взаимность со стороны Клауса.  
Губы мисс Мерц некрасиво скривились, задрожали, в глазах заблестели слезы. Дориан больше не держал ее, и она попятилась на несколько шагов, а после развернулась и побрела вперед, часто поднося руки к лицу. Дориан пошел следом, теперь уже не пытаясь догнать ее. Девчонку было жаль. Себя, признаться, тоже. 

***

Очередным пунктом назначения в их длительном путешествии была Голландия — страна тюльпанов и художников, мельниц и каналов. Сторонний наблюдатель с уверенностью бы заявил, что «Эрик Вайс» был в восторге от представавших его взору пейзажей, от мягкого плеска воды и аккуратных типично голландских домиков. Однако Дориан, немного изучивший мисс Мерц за время их сосуществования, видел чуть больше. Слишком звонкий смех. Слишком лучезарные улыбки. Нарочито влюбленные взгляды. Мисс Мерц почти переигрывала, но Дориан ее не одергивал: казалось, одно неверное слово, и задорный «Эрик Вайс» рассыплется на осколки, оставляя на всеобщее обозрение ядовито-злющую мисс Мерц. Теперь она не стремилась понравиться Дориану, угодить ему послушанием и тем самым опосредованно заслужить одобрение Клауса. Маленькая женщина выпустила себя на волю, и лишь хорошее воспитание и накрепко привитые манеры не позволяли ей вцепиться в лицо Дориану и расцарапать его коротко постриженными ноготками.  
Их путешествие походило на вынужденное перемирие кровных врагов. И, хоть Дориан не считал девчонку своим недругом, сама она явно жаждала отмщения. Но пока ее ненависть находила выход только в едких, колких репликах. И — вот странно! — Дориан был уверен, что дальше слов дело не зайдет. Как бы сильно мисс Мерц ни ненавидела его, чувства ее не ослепляли. И Дориан задавался вопросом, просчитал ли Клаус ее реакцию, или же это было лишь удачным стечением обстоятельств?..  
После насыщенной музейно-театральной программы Гааги напоенные сонной тишиной улочки Нордвейка навевали успокоение. Море плескалось совсем рядом с домом, где Дориана с его «очаровательным спутником» пригласил погостить старый приятель — это должна была быть последняя тихая гавань перед отбытием в Германию. Чем ближе был конечный пункт их путешествия — Бонн, — тем сильнее нервировало отсутствие событий. Серьезный настрой Клауса вкупе с исполнительностью мисс Мерц заставили Дориана поверить в существование угрозы со стороны неизвестного предателя в рядах НАТО. Клаус, кажется, подозревал кого-то определенного, но доказательств у него не было. Оставалось надеяться, что Клаусу хватит благоразумия не устраивать ловлю на живца.  
Потому Дориан и проводил со вздорной девчонкой львиную долю времени. Они снова притерпелись друг к другу, и обмен колкостями стал неотъемлемой частью любого времени суток. Вот и сейчас они начинали утро с завтрака на просторном балконе; еду доставили из ближайшего ресторана, потому как «Эрик Вайс» задирал нос и отказывался стряпать, а сам Дориан попросту не умел готовить ничего сложнее чая. Он решил не злоупотреблять гостеприимством старого приятеля: вряд ли сгоревшая кухня добавила бы теплоты их отношениям.  
Погода стояла хорошая: уютно пригревало солнце, бриз шевелил занавески у выхода с балкона. Вид открывался просто чудесный: тянулись красные крыши домов, разбавленные приглушенной древесной зеленью, вдали сверкала водная гладь, а прямо под балконом находилась небольшая мощенная камнем площадь, на которую выходили несколько улочек.  
Мисс Мерц расправилась с завтраком и теперь любовалась окрестностями, опираясь о парапет. Дориан предполагал, что ее вниманием завладели чудесные белые и красные цветы, гирляндами свисавшие с балкона дома напротив. Ей вообще нравилось в этом тихом городке — настолько, что даже обычная воинственность немного угасла. Или, возможно, ее тоже волновало скорое окончание их путешествия: вот-вот они отправятся в Амстердам, а потом через Эссен в Бонн. О Клаусе не было ни слуху ни духу, и оставалось только гадать, удалось ему прищучить предателя, или эта четырехнедельная нервотрепка окажется напрасной.  
— Клаус!.. — вдруг приглушенным шепотом воскликнула мисс Мерц, свесившись с балкона.  
Дориан чуть потеснил ее, так же жадно впившись взглядом в майора. Он начал опасаться, как бы мисс Мерц не упала, пытаясь как можно дольше удержать в поле зрения широкую спину, безбожно скрытую дурно скроенным пиджаком. Клаус чеканил шаг, продвигаясь к только ему ведомой цели с безжалостным упорством танка.  
— Это ты его позвал? — прищурилась мисс Мерц, смерив Дориана подозрительным взглядом.  
— Увы, дорогой, майор гуляет здесь сам по себе, — отозвался он с усмешкой.  
Услышь их кто сейчас, заподозрил бы беспочвенную ревность со стороны «Эрика Вайса», но случайному свидетелю и в голову бы не пришло, что предметом ревности является не Дориан, а вон тот угрюмый тип с военной выправкой, который только что скрылся из виду. Дориан находил сложившуюся ситуацию в одинаковой мере жестокой и анекдотической и гадал, предвидел ли Клаус такое кипение страстей, когда замыслил спрятать мисс Мерц в обществе Эроики — на самом виду у праздной публики.  
Однако же пора было отрабатывать легенду — и Дориан с «Эриком Вайсом» отправились в город, и каждый втайне надеялся заметить Клауса в пестрой толпе. 

***

Ключ приглушенно проскрежетал в замке, Дориан толкнул дверь и зажег свет. Мисс Мерц щелкнула замком, запирая его, и утомленно вздохнула: это был долгий и насыщенный впечатлениями день.  
Дориан бросил на нее веселый взгляд, получил в ответ нарочито хищную улыбку и усмехнулся. И настороженно замер: что-то было не так. Воровское чутье, не раз спасавшее ему жизнь, свободу и репутацию, говорило о наличии в доме посторонних. Припозднившаяся горничная? Вряд ли. Прислуга не имела привычки таиться в темноте.  
— Уходим, — чуть слышно шепнул Дориан, повернув голову в сторону мисс Мерц и напряженно глядя в темноту коридора перед ними.  
И тут эта темнота ожила, проступила на свет очертаниями высокого мужчины в черном и с маской, больше похожей на мешок, на голове. Ситуация была бы комичной, если бы не пистолет в его руках, дуло которого было недвусмысленно направлено прямо в грудь Дориану.  
Смерть как-то не входила в планы на этот день.  
Дориан медленно поднял руки и как мог беспомощнее улыбнулся. Оставалось уповать на то, что его превосходная физическая подготовка и владение холодным оружием не стали достоянием предателя. Пусть бы этот в черном только подошел достаточно близко... а вытащить из голенища сапога нож и пустить его в дело Дориан бы смог за считанные мгновения.  
Человек с пистолетом произнес несколько слов резким тоном. У Дориана вытянулось лицо: от шпионов и предателей он бы ожидал речей на немецком, или английском, или хотя бы на русском языке, но никак не на голландском!  
Переглянувшись с мисс Мерц, Дориан рискнул медленно, очень четко ответить по-английски:  
— Прошу прощения, но я вас не понимаю.  
Человек с пистолетом раздраженно цыкнул, дернул рукой, заставив Дориана с Гизелой дружно податься назад, и на корявом английском все же произнес:  
— Сесть. Не двигаться. Замолчать.  
Пришлось подчиниться. Дориан, несмотря на всю опасность, был в ярости из-за того, что его — его! — пытаются ограбить: мотив неотесанного болвана, забравшегося в чужой дом в отсутствие хозяев, не оставлял сомнений.  
Бандит, то и дело поглядывая на усевшихся прямо на пол Дориана и Гизелу, принялся шарить по полкам шкафчика в прихожей, при этом дуло пистолета смотрело на пленников. Наконец он нашел моток крепкой бечевки, задумался, подбирая слова, и ткнул пистолетом в Гизелу:  
— Ты, подойти.  
Гизела молча подчинилась, получила бечевку и приказ связать Дориану руки за спиной.  
Она возилась, неуклюже пытаясь завязать узел, однако недостаточно затягивая путы. Бандит нервничал и злился, рублеными фразами отдавал указания, но в конце концов раздраженно рявкнул что-то про бесполезных педерастов и совершил роковую ошибку: приблизился к Дориану на расстояние удара.  
Выбить из рук пистолет было самой опасной частью плана, но Дориану это удалось, главным образом благодаря эффекту неожиданности. Оружие упало, к счастью, не выстрелив, и прокатилось по натертому паркету.  
Дориан сделал подсечку, бандит завалился на пол. А когда немного очухался, уже сам оказался под прицелом дула пистолета. У Гизелы оружие в руках не дрожало.  
— Дернешься — убью, — произнесла она поочередно на английском, немецком и французском. Языков бандит, возможно, и не понимал, но невербальное послание усвоил сразу.  
Дориан, вытащив и удобнее перехватив нож, прислушался к происходящему в доме.  
— Сколько вас здесь? — сурово вопросил он по-английски.  
Видимо, стресс улучшил способности к освоению иностранных языков, потому как бандит соображал быстрее и отвечал внятней, чем вначале. И не вякнул, когда Дориан туго стянул бечевку у него на запястьях и на лодыжках. Что-что, а связывать на совесть он умел.  
Вся возня в прихожей заняла не больше нескольких минут, и сообщник поверженного бандита либо уже сбежал, либо еще не понял, что ограбление не удалось. Дориан велел Гизеле занять стратегическую позицию в углу, откуда отлично просматривалась утопающая в темноте часть коридора. Связанный бандит притих, угрюмо поглядывая то на нее, по-прежнему притворяющуюся мальчишкой, то на Дориана. Видимо, вспоминал собственные слова о педерастах и с ужасом ожидал своей участи.  
Дориан продвигался вперед осторожно, вслушиваясь и вглядываясь в пространство. Если бандит не солгал, у его подельника не было огнестрельного оружия, однако принимать на веру слова столь недостойного человека Дориан бы не стал.  
Достигнув спальни — для поддержания легенды они даже в отдельном доме вынуждены были делить кровать — Дориан раздосадованно поморщился: при свете уличных фонарей, проникающем в незашторенное окно, было ясно видно, что все перевернуто вверх дном, не до конца разобранные чемоданы распотрошены. Однако грабителя здесь уже не было — и Дориан поспешил обратно.  
В ярком прямоугольнике дверного проема чернела замершая фигура второго бандита. Первый, связанный, что-то быстро говорил на нидерландском: Дориан не видел его, но прекрасно слышал дрожащий голос.  
— Стоять, — твердо скомандовала Гизела, стоило бандиту в дверях податься вперед.  
Дориан видел, как он медленно поднял руки, но не обманывался этой мнимой покорностью.  
Бесшумно приблизившись к нему сзади, Дориан приставил лезвие к его горлу, и тут бандит испугался по-настоящему, дернулся, в свете электрической лампы влажно блеснула выступившая кровь.  
— Наши действия классифицируются как самооборона. Переведи, — бросил Дориан связанному бандиту.  
Тот, сглотнув, послушно залопотал.  
— Мы очень хотим передать властям живых людей. Но от случайностей никто не застрахован.  
И снова бормотание на голландском.  
— Поэтому я пойду вызывать полицию, а вы двое не будете испытывать терпение моего нервного друга.  
Связанный бандит послушно перевел эту фразу и печально поник. Его голос изрядно искажался натянутым на голову мешком, но все же Дориан предположил, что это совсем молодой человек, почти мальчишка.  
Он убрал нож от шеи второго бандита, у которого лицо оказалось закрыто маскарадной полумаской на завязках. Дилетанты.  
Бандит рванулся, но Дориан поднырнул вниз, и удар пришелся в воздух.  
Грохнул выстрел. Дориан, замерев, завороженно смотрел на чуть заметный дымок, вьющийся над хищно блестящим черным дулом. Пуля попала в стену в нескольких дюймах над плечом бандита — тот словно закаменел.  
— Попробуешь пошевелиться — выстрелю снова, — сухо сказала Гизела. Нежный девичий рот обрамили жесткие складки. — Я _случайно_ промахнусь и всажу пулю тебе в ногу, раздробив кость.  
Бандит молчал, кажется, даже не понимая сказанного.  
— Он не есть шевелиться, — заикаясь, на ломаном английском пробормотал его напарник.  
Споро связав второго бандита, Дориан напоследок окинул быстрым взглядом живописную композицию: мисс Мерц держит на мушке двух бандитов, — и метнулся к телефонному аппарату. Вместе с ворохом бесполезных инструкций вроде «она не ест малину» или «не вздумай таскать девочку по сомнительным заведениям» Дориан получил от Клауса длинный телефонный номер с подробными наставлениями. Трубку сняли после первого же гудка, и Дориан, чувствуя себя до крайности нелепо, попросил позвать к телефону фрау Кнахт, а сам отрекомендовался газетчиком из Суссекса. Девушка на том конце провода попросила подождать, потом в трубке зашипело-заскрежетало, и до боли знакомый голос рявкнул:  
— Эбербах!  
На объяснения ушло всего с полминуты, Клаус слушал не перебивая и обещал прибыть в кратчайшие сроки.  
Дориан, повесив трубку, поспешил вернуться к мисс Мерц. Бандиты больше не пытались удрать и мрачно сидели на полу в разных концах комнаты.  
Ждать действительно пришлось недолго: через каких-то десять минут раздалась пронзительная трель дверного звонка, и на пороге появился встревоженный Клаус, за спиной которого маячили еще двое. Бандиты при виде него подобрались и как-то съежились, но внимание майора в этот момент безраздельно принадлежало одному-единственному человеку.  
— Опусти пистолет, — сказал Клаус, медленно приближаясь к мисс Мерц.  
Дориан горько вздохнул: кто бы мог подумать, что Железный Клаус способен на такую мягкость, едва ли не нежность в голосе!  
Руки мисс Мерц дрожали. Клаус подобрался к ней сбоку, накрыл ее ладони своими, осторожно вынуждая выпустить оружие. Едва ей удалось разжать одеревеневшие от напряжения пальцы, как пистолет мгновенно перекочевал к Клаусу. Мисс Мерц вцепилась в его пиджак и неожиданно глухо разрыдалась.  
Агенты А и G занимались пойманными бандитами, деликатно притворяясь оглохшими на одно ухо и ослепшими на один глаз. Клаус неловко похлопал мисс Мерц по плечу и устремил на Дориана растерянный взгляд. Очевидно, утешать плачущих девушек майору приходилось нечасто.  
Дориан не без труда смог отодрать мисс Мерц от Клауса. Ее отрезвило только обращение к ней как к Эрику Вайсу. И Дориан поразился, как быстро она смогла взять себя в руки и снова войти в роль самоуверенного молодого человека.  
— Прошу прощения, нервы сдали, — ей удалось выдавить улыбку.  
Агент G (полицейская форма была ему очень к лицу) ободряюще улыбнулся в ответ:  
— О, не переживайте! Вы держались очень храбро!  
Клаус нахмурился и рыкнул на распоясавшегося подчиненного. Под его тяжелым взглядом Дориан и мисс Мерц неохотно покинули комнату. Дориан напоследок успел еще раз посмотреть на вломившихся в дом бандитов и вынужден был признать: это обычные воры, но никак не высококлассные разведчики, которых опасался Клаус. Видимо, о том же думала мисс Мерц: теперь, когда схлынул первый ужас и к ней вернулась способность рассуждать трезво, она хмурилась и кусала губы.  
Ища успокоения в несложном повседневном деле, мисс Мерц принялась готовить чай, изредка поглядывая на плотно закрытую кухонную дверь, из-за которой нет-нет да доносились обрывки разговора на повышенных тонах. Руки мисс Мерц по-прежнему дрожали: похоже, ее неотступно преследовала мысль, что она едва не застрелила человека. В тот момент, глядя в ее глаза, полные ужаса и в то же время какой-то леденящей душу решимости, Дориан не сомневался: она может убить. Возможно, потом она будет терзаться муками совести, но на спусковой крючок нажмет без лишних колебаний. К собственному изумлению, Дориан обнаружил в ней пугающее сходство с Клаусом.  
— Перестань так на меня смотреть, — прошипела мисс Мерц, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
— Просто удивляюсь твоим бесчисленным талантам, — деланно добродушно отозвался Дориан и наконец-то сел за стол, подперев щеку рукой. Наблюдать за нервной суетой мисс Мерц было интереснее, чем безрезультатно пытаться подслушать разговоры разведчиков в гостиной.  
Сняв с плиты засвистевший чайник, мисс Мерц занялась заваркой. Но долго ей молчать не удалось. Так и не поворачиваясь к Дориану, она заговорила скороговоркой, словно бы спеша покаяться:  
— Клаус научил меня стрелять. Дядя считал, что благовоспитанной фрейлейн не следует забивать головку сложными вещами, достаточно будет уметь вести хозяйство и быть хорошенькой. Kinder, Küche, Kirche*, — зло добавила она.  
Дориан задумчиво кивнул: даже не знай он немецкий, это выражение он бы опознал и понял.  
— А Клаус... Клаус всегда говорил, что нужно уметь постоять за себя.  
Дориан удивленно вскинул брови: он бы охотнее поверил, что майор провозглашает консервативные ценности, а не выступает сторонником крамольного феминизма.  
Зная Клауса, можно было смело утверждать, что он уделяет много времени племяннице своего друга, в своей обычной манере уча ее стрелять из пистолета, мастерить рогатки, делать подсечки и наносить коварные удары обидчикам. Дориан слушал Гизелу, и его воображение рисовало ему Клауса в свободной одежде, а не в этих отвратительных костюмах; Клауса юного, еще полного задора и уверенного в том, что мир можно и нужно покорять. Клауса, который наверстывал что-то, чего ему не хватило в детстве, и выбравшего для этого самую странную и неподходящую компанию, какую только можно было вообразить.  
Постепенно запал Гизелы иссяк, и она замолчала, ушла в себя. А Дориан домысливал то, что не было сказано вслух. Наверняка после красивого, сильного и ловкого Клауса Гизела не обращала внимания на сверстников, они казались ей серыми и скучными. А сама Гизела, должно быть, твердо решила, что однажды добьется Клауса, и он посмотрит на нее не как на неприкосновенное дитя, а как на девушку. Для нее стало шоком, что у Клауса, как она думала, роман с мужчиной.  
На кухню заглянул агент А, покосился на «Эрика Вайса» и казенными фразами сообщил, что преступников забирают. Дориан и Гизела безмолвно наблюдали, как агенты НАТО, притворяясь стражами правопорядка, конвоируют из дома незадачливых воров и усаживают их в неприметный темный автомобиль, и рядом не стоявший с настоящей полицейской машиной.  
— Я приготовила чай, — негромко произнесла Гизела, избегая встречаться глазами с Клаусом.  
Траурной процессией они вернулись на кухню, где Гизела сноровисто поставила на стол две чашки с чаем и одну — с «Нескафе». Дориан даже не заметил, где и когда она успела приобрести растворимый кофе, но вынужден был признать: барышня быстро учится, в том числе на ошибках.  
— Какое совпадение, что вы оказались неподалеку, майор, — заметил Дориан, потягивая чай.  
Клаус хмыкнул.  
— Не паясничай. Разумеется, я здесь оказался не «случайно». Причины — не твое дело, — отрезал Клаус, предвосхищая вопрос.  
— Могли бы быть и повежливее, — вздохнул Дориан.  
Клаус издал какой-то неопределенный звук. Дориан потешил себя мыслью, что это были извинения.  
Мисс Мерц сидела тихо, как мышь, и не отрывала глаз от нетронутой чашки. Дориан сочувственно глядел на нее, но понятия не имел, как можно ее утешить и стоит ли.  
— Это не они, — пробормотала мисс Мерц. Пожалуй, это должно было быть вопросом, но прозвучало как безрадостное утверждение.  
Клаус и Дориан переглянулись. Как бы Дориан ни относился к навязанной ему подопечной, на него произвела впечатление храбрость, с которой она встретила вломившихся в дом воров. Но даже он признавал, что такие приключения — немного чересчур для барышни, которую растили, как цветок в оранжерее.  
— Досадное стечение обстоятельств, — грубовато ответил Клаус, отводя взгляд.  
У Дориана от смутного нехорошего предчувствия холодок пробежал по спине.  
Отговорившись головной болью, Гизела скрылась в глубине дома; вскоре приглушенно зашумела вода в душе. Дориану померещились негромкие всхлипывания, но, конечно, это была лишь игра воображения.  
Клаус достал пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Ярко вспыхнул кончик сигареты, и сизый табачный дымок отчего-то напомнил Дориану пороховые газы, поднимавшиеся от дула пистолета в руках Гизелы.  
— Может, все-таки расскажете мне, во что вы впутали мисс Мерц?  
Клаус искоса взглянул на него, запрокинул голову и выпустил струю дыма к потолку.  
— Ее опекун... считай, отец... попал в дрянную историю на чужой территории. На него могут надавить через Гизелу…  
— Это я уже знаю, — нетерпеливо встрял Дориан, вертя в руках опустевшую чашку. — Я спрашивал о том, как вломившиеся в дом воры связаны с вашим присутствием в Нидерландах. Вы же здесь очутились не просто так? И тогда, во Франции?.. Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что вы все это время следовали за нами по пятам!  
Клаус прищурился, отчего его взгляд стал еще более тяжелым.  
— Ты заблуждаешься. Я следовал не за вами.  
Дориан резко поставил чашку на блюдце, фарфор жалобно зазвенел.  
— Хотите сказать, нас раскрыли?..  
Клаус покачал головой, погасил сигарету в пепельнице.  
— Во Франции я был по совершенно иному поводу. А здесь... — Внезапно он пронзительно посмотрел Дориану в глаза, и бутылочная прозелень его радужек в тусклом свете лампы показалась темной, почти черной. — Есть подозрение, что вас вычислили. Поэтому... — Клаус помедлил, будто не мог подобрать слова, — поэтому смотри в оба.  
Выдав это незамысловатое предупреждение, Клаус потянулся за следующей сигаретой. А Дориана затопило раздражение.  
— Вам легко говорить: смотри в оба. А я даже не знаю, куда смотреть!  
— Можешь просто поглядывать по сторонам, — невозмутимо ответил Клаус и с наслаждением сделал затяжку. — Главное, не своди глаз с Гизелы.  
Тут Дориан не выдержал:  
— Майор, она же влюблена в вас!  
— Ничего, перерастет, — флегматично ответил Клаус, дымя сигаретой.  
— И она думает, что вы спите со мной! — не унимался Дориан.  
— Ничего, переживет.  
Дориан изумленно моргнул.  
— Переживет?.. И все? А как же угрозы расправиться со мной за то, что я безнадежно очернил ваш непорочный образ в ее глазах?  
Клаус вздохнул и потушил недокуренную сигарету.  
— Эро... Дориан, — необычайно терпеливо заговорил он, — половина мировых разведок убеждена, что ты спишь со мной. Другая половина убеждена, что я тебе уже надоел, и ты дал мне отставку. Если к этой армии заблуждающихся прибавился еще один человек, вряд ли я могу предъявлять тебе какие-либо претензии.  
Дориан во все глаза смотрел на Клауса, выискивая признаки ярости в выражении лица, во взгляде, в позе — и не находя их.  
— И давно про... нас... так думают? — осторожно уточнил Дориан, просмаковав это сладостное, недостижимое «нас».  
Клаус неопределенно пожал плечами, явно не собираясь отвечать. 

***

После пересечения границы Германии Гизела оживилась, приникла к окну мерно покачивающегося поезда, жадно впитывая красоты родной земли. Ее не смущал ливень, хлещущий из темно-серых туч, не злили мелкие неудобства пути: она была абсолютно счастлива вернуться домой, и этим снова напомнила Дориану Клауса.  
В Эссене они поспешили в музей, где проходила выставка живописи и гравюр из Японии. Гизела настолько впечатлилась контрастом между Востоком и Западом, что вытащить ее из музея удалось лишь к вечеру, когда солнце начало клониться к закату.  
После недолгих препирательств решили взять автомобиль в аренду и добраться до Шлосс-отеля Хугенпёт с комфортом. В придорожном кафе удалось разжиться картой и минеральной водой с булочками — дальше путешествие шло под уютный шорох бумажных пакетов с едой и бормотание Гизелы, взявшей на себя нелегкую роль штурмана. Карты читать она умела — видимо, тоже стараниями Клауса — и педантично называла все, мимо чего они проезжали. Эрик Вайс в ее исполнении сегодня получился чересчур женственным — возможно, за счет легкого красного плаща или распущенных волос, которые из-за влажности вспушились и стали походить на кудри самого Дориана.  
— Сейчас проедем реку, — объявила Гизела, и меньше чем через минуту в вечерней заре действительно заблестела водная гладь.  
— Долго еще ехать? — поинтересовался Дориан, наслаждаясь скоростью и безупречной работой двигателя. Клаус прав: вести немецкий автомобиль сплошное удовольствие!  
Гизела развернула карту, бросила взгляд на спидометр:  
— Минут десять. Нам придется сделать крюк.  
За окном замелькали деревья, лес вырос сплошной стеной, резко потемнело. Дориан мурлыкал под нос мелодию, вторя незамысловатой песенке по радио. В зеркало заднего вида он заметил машину, вырулившую откуда-то со стороны зарослей и теперь следующую за ними. На вид она была полной развалюхой, а скорость выжимала наравне с новеньким «Фольксвагеном».  
— Выключи звук, — негромко скомандовал Дориан, следя одновременно за дорогой и машиной позади.  
Гизела подкрутила колесико и тоже глянула в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Это они? — ее голос звучал испуганно.  
Дориан напряженно улыбнулся.  
— Скоро узнаем. А пока посмотри, нет ли поблизости полицейского участка.  
Гизела зашуршала картой, но почти сразу сокрушенно покачала головой.  
— Тогда попробуем добраться до отеля, — решил Дориан.  
Машина позади соблюдала прежнюю дистанцию, словно и не была ископаемым от автопромышленности.  
Впереди показался знак: ограничение скорости. Дориан рискнул подчиниться, но быстро осознал свою оплошность: преследователи теперь нагоняли. Сомнений не оставалось: это по их души. Плевать на знаки, педаль газа нажать до упора!  
Раздался какой-то странный звук, словно град бил по автомобилю. Гизела привстала на своем сиденье и приглушенно ахнула:  
— Они по нам стреляют!  
Это меняло планы: Дориан бы не осмелился ехать в населенное место, когда за ним мчатся палящие из пистолетов шпионы.  
— Попробуем оторваться.  
Краем глаза Дориан заметил, как Гизела уткнулась в карту, лихорадочно ища выход. Сам он всецело сосредоточился на дороге: у них бензина полный бак, новый автомобиль и огромное желание увидеться с Клаусом. Более чем достаточно, чтобы побороться за свою жизнь.  
Справа мелькнул пустырь, на котором замерла стройка, и снова — деревья, деревья, деревья по обе стороны дороги. Фары шарили по асфальту впереди, и Дориан думал о том, что гонять по мокрой дороге не лучшая идея. Однако выбора не оставалось: проклятущая развалюха наконец-то начала отставать, но дробь от пуль то и дело отзывалась в ушах. Только бы не...  
Попали.  
Автомобиль чуть дернуло, но не это было проблемой: стрелка на приборной доске неумолимо показывала уменьшение количества бензина. Теперь долго не протянуть. Дориан бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида: свет фар преследователей становился все более блеклым. Придется рисковать.  
— Мы оторвемся насколько возможно, потом автомобиль придется бросить, — сказал он Гизеле.  
Она кивнула.  
— Снимай плащ, — продолжал Дориан. В голове зрел план, как обмануть преследователей. — В темноте будет не видно, кто именно бежит, они смогут ориентироваться только по одежде.  
— Они тебя убьют, если поймают! — воскликнула Гизела.  
Дориан ухмыльнулся:  
— Сперва им надо меня поймать, — но тут же серьезно продолжил: — Сейчас я твой командир. Выполняй приказ!  
И Гизела подчинилась. Под алым плащом была простая черная водолазка и джинсы, на голову она нахлобучила темную кепку, скрыв приметно светлые волосы.  
— Приготовься. Я приторможу всего на секунду за следующим поворотом. Прыгай из машины. И свяжись с Клаусом, как только сможешь.  
Гизела испуганно кивнула, но была полна решимости выполнить это поручение. Она отстегнула ремень безопасности, положила руку на дверцу автомобиля, а второй крепко сжала измятую карту.  
Дориан резко крутанул руль, их мотнуло в салоне, дернуло вперед. Гизела вывалилась наружу и тут же скрылась в придорожных кустах, а Дориан рванул дальше, следя за показаниями приборной доски. Спустя десять секунд из-за поворота показались преследователи. И понеслись вперед, ни на мгновение не притормозив там, где осталась Гизела.  
Дориан выжал из «Фольксвагена» все, что только было можно. Когда загорелся красный огонек, он отстегнулся, схватил плащ и выскочил прямо на ходу, направив автомобиль в деревья. На грохот за спиной оглядываться не стал — ринулся сразу в чащу, на ходу натягивая кроваво-красный плащ, затрещавший по швам сразу в нескольких местах.  
Послышались крики: погоня теперь шла в лесу. Дориан ломился сквозь бурелом, ловко расчищая себе путь ножом. Ноги скользили по мокрой траве, при рассеянном свете полной луны едва ли можно было ориентироваться в пространстве.  
Раздались выстрелы, беспорядочно метались в зелени световые пятна от фонариков. Дориан, не оглядываясь, кинулся в сторону, перепрыгнул через поваленное дерево. Лес казался бесконечным, деревья мелькали и мелькали, ветки хлестали по лицу. Выкрики за спиной то приближались, то отдалялись. Дориан замыслил совершить обманный маневр и запутать преследователей, оторваться от них и удрать обратно к дороге. И тут его нога провалилась, и он рухнул вперед, едва успев подставить руки. Левую сразу же прошило дикой болью под душераздирающий хруст. Нож, выпавший из ладони, тускло блестел на траве. Дориан рванулся за ним, пытаясь высвободить ногу.  
— Ни с места! — рявкнули за спиной по-немецки. Между лопаток уперлось что-то твердое. Дориан медленно поднял правую руку, шевелить левой было ужасно больно.  
Второй преследователь подобрал нож, оглянулся на Дориана и изменился в лице.  
— Это не она! — завопил он, привлекая внимание сообщников.  
Дориан с трудом встал, откинул с лица волосы и дерзко улыбнулся четырем преследователям.  
— Прошу прощения, джентльмены, но вы так невежли...  
Удар в живот выбил из него весь дух, Дориан согнулся, чуть не взвыв от боли в потревоженной руке. А следующий удар — по голове — отправил его в вязкую темноту. 

***

Сообщение от Гизелы поступило по засекреченной радиоволне, уже когда Клаус в сопровождении алфавитов на максимальной скорости мчался по мокрому шоссе. Вскоре пришлось сворачивать в лес, и скорость передвижения по размытой дождем дороге существенно снизилась. Но каждая минута на счету!  
Когда они наконец-то добрались до места, лесная сторожка была объята огнем. Опоздали!  
Клаус выпрыгнул из машины, оглядел окрестности. Алфавиты растеклись кругом, не рискуя заходить в пылающее здание. Документы, доказательства измены плавились в огне.  
— Вижу следы автомобиля! — выкрикнул Z.  
Клаус оглянулся на его голос и похолодел: ему бросился в глаза валявшийся почти у входа в сторожку пестрый платок — одна из тряпок Дориана.  
— Где Эроика? — заорал Клаус, перекрывая гул пламени.  
Z кинул взгляд на сторожку. Черт подери!..  
— Все — в погоню за машиной! — скомандовал Клаус, а сам окунул платок в кадку с дождевой водой. — Агент А, возглавляешь операцию. G, остаешься со мной. Вызывай медиков!  
И Клаус облился водой, не сводя глаз с огня. Взревели моторы, из-под колес взметнулись комья грязи вперемешку с травой. На месте остался всего один автомобиль.  
Клаус повязал истекающий водой платок на лицо и ринулся в дверной проем, прямо в бушующее пламя. Жар опалил лицо и ладони, глаза заслезились от едкого дыма, заполнившего все кругом. С трудом Клаусу удалось разглядеть наставленные друг на друга ящики и у дальней стены — какую-то бесформенную кучу, похожую на человеческое тело.  
Дориан!  
Клаус рванул вперед, огибая обрушившуюся балку. Дориан лежал навзничь, лицо в копоти, левая рука неестественно вывернута. Стараясь быть аккуратней, Клаус взвалил бесчувственное тело на плечо и устремился к выходу, щурясь из-за застилающего глаза дыма. Сзади с грохотом обвалилась еще одна балка. Клаус едва успел выскочить на улицу, как за его спиной обрушилась крыша сторожки.  
Положив Дориана на землю, Клаус распахнул потрепанный алый плащ, приник ухом к груди, попытался нащупать пульс. Ничего.  
Лицо у Дориана было все в крови и копоти, но даже так видно, что оно было мертвенно бледным.  
Дыхания нет.  
Пульса нет.  
 _Отставить панику._  
Клаус поднял подбородок Дориана, запрокинул его голову, зажал нос пальцами. Сделал глубокий вдох, обхватил ртом рот Дориана и сделал глубокий выдох. Раз, два, три, четыре — снова выдох. Руки на центр груди и сделать двадцать нажатий. Снова выдох, выдох — и массаж сердца. Снова выдох, выдох...  
Дориан открыл глаза, посмотрел вроде на Клауса, но в то же время словно сквозь него. Грудь слабо вздымалась. Дориан с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на Клаусе и блекло улыбнулся:  
— Т’ м’ня поцл’вал...  
И его глаза закатились — он снова потерял сознание, но пульс, хоть и слабый, на этот раз четко прослеживался.  
— Помощь уже в пути, — отрапортовал агент G. Бредовое бормотание Дориана он то ли не расслышал, то ли благоразумно сделал вид, что не расслышал.  
Клаус встал, оглянулся. Сторожка догорала, а вместе с ней — львиная доля доказательств. Впрочем, военному трибуналу должно хватить и косвенных улик, которые удалось собрать за последние несколько месяцев.  
— Майор, позволите?.. — агент G нерешительно кивнул на платок, который так и болтался на шее Клауса.  
Сорвав с себя этот лоскут, Клаус передал его агенту G, а сам вернулся к Дориану. Видимых ранений, кроме перелома руки, не было, но Клауса беспокоили возможные внутренние повреждения — чего стоило только отравление продуктами горения! Уж если даже острая боль в сломанной руке не смогла привести Дориана в сознание…  
Агент G воспользовался остатками дождевой воды и постарался очистить лицо Дориана безнадежно испорченным шейным платком. В ответ на недовольный взгляд Клауса он неопределенно пожал плечами:  
— Лорд Глория расстроится, если узнает, что вы его видели в таком непрезентабельном виде.  
Клаус раздраженно фыркнул: рыбак рыбака...  
Подоспевшие медики занялись Дорианом; Клаус и агент G посторонились, чтобы не путаться под ногами.  
В автомобиле ожило радио, и сквозь помехи донесся голос Z:  
— Майор Эбербах, мы их взяли!  
Клаус бросил прощальный взгляд на Дориана, вокруг которого вовсю суетились врачи, и решительно сел за руль. 

***

Очнуться было приятно. Несмотря на стерильную безликость палаты, несмотря на ноющую боль во всем теле и особенно — в сломанной руке. Но эта боль была доказательством его существования, и потому Дориан не жаловался.  
События последних дней были словно подернуты туманом из-за препаратов, которые плескались в крови. Лечащий врач, мистер Хофманн — симпатичный улыбчивый мужчина лет сорока — уверял, что Дориану крупно повезло: он отделался ушибами и переломом, но обошлось без сотрясения мозга и серьезных повреждений легких. Сильнее всего пострадала внешность: волосы, брови и ресницы обгорели, на припухшей скуле расцвел огромный уродливый синяк, губа была рассечена. Словом, ерунда, как выразился бы Клаус. На этот раз Дориан малодушно порадовался, что майор не имеет привычки навещать его по собственной воле — представать перед ним в таком жалком виде не хотелось. Вот пройдет неделя-другая, и тогда...  
В дверь деликатно постучали, и в палату заглянула молоденькая медсестра. Дориан сполз с подушки и здоровой рукой натянул одеяло по самые глаза, когда следом за ней явился Клаус собственной персоной — в белом халате, небрежно накинутом поверх костюма.  
— Не больше получаса, — строго напомнила медсестра, но Клаус только отмахнулся.  
Он обвел взглядом палату, отметив и несколько пышных букетов, и конфеты, и вазы с яркими экзотическими фруктами — скромные подарки от алфавитов и Гизелы. Наконец его взгляд остановился на Дориане.  
— Рад, что тебе лучше.  
Произнеся эту фразу (Дориан потешил себя мыслью, что Клаус все эти дни интересовался его состоянием), майор придвинул к больничной койке одинокий стул и уселся на него, уперев локти в колени. Смотреть на него стало намного удобнее, и Дориан отметил темные круги под запавшими глазами, пробивающуюся щетину и какую-то общую болезненность в облике.  
Клаус взглянул на гипс и нахмурился.  
— Не ожидал, что ты станешь рисковать собой ради Гизелы.  
Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Дориана, он сердито поджал губы, поморщившись от боли.  
— Я дал слово приглядеть за ней.  
— «Приглядеть» и «принять на себя удар» — это разные вещи, — отстраненно отозвался Клаус. Его взгляд блуждал по скрытому под одеялом Дориану, то и дело возвращаясь то к разбитому лицу, то к поврежденной руке.  
— Бросьте, майор, я прекрасно справился! Мисс Мерц заглядывала ко мне вчера, — Дориан кивнул на огромный букет белых роз, под который медперсонал любезно выделил стеклянную банку. — Все живы, предатели пойманы — разве мог исход этого приключения быть лучше?  
Клаус открыл было рот для гневной тирады, но закашлялся, схватившись за грудь. Дориан взволнованно приподнялся на здоровом локте:  
— Майор, что с вами?! Воды?!  
Неловко потянувшись, Дориан столкнул с тумбочки стакан — осколки плеснули по полу в разные стороны.  
— Прекрати портить казенное имущество, — проворчал Клаус, чуть отдышавшись.  
На шум в палату заглянул лечащий врач, мистер Хофманн, и приветливо улыбнулся Клаусу, получив в ответ мрачный взгляд исподлобья.  
— А-аа, майор Эбербах! — радостно поприветствовал мистер Хофманн на безупречном английском — дань вежливости присутствующему пациенту-англичанину. — Наконец-то мне удалось застать вас. Последнее время вы были неуловимы, словно призрак.  
Клаус скривился.  
Мистер Хофманн кивнул Дориану и продолжил, обращаясь снова к Клаусу:  
— Надеюсь, майор Эбербах, вам не нужно напоминать о важности медицинских осмотров? Специально для вас я выделю сегодня время, скажем, с часу до двух пополудни. Ваше начальство я извещу сам, не извольте беспокоиться.  
Стоило двери закрыться за доктором, как Клаус вперил в Дориана тяжелый взгляд.  
— Эроика, ты ходячая дурная примета.  
— Но вы меня навестили по своей инициативе, — улыбнулся Дориан в ответ, уже не пытаясь утаить свой жалкий внешний вид. — Так что не обвиняйте меня в стечении обстоятельств.  
Клаус хмпфнул, привычно потянулся было за сигаретами, но одернул себя на полпути, недовольно вздохнул.  
— Вы можете поведать мне о том, что произошло и как вы меня нашли, — быстро сказал Дориан, безошибочно уловив момент, когда Клаусу стало докучать праздное сидение в палате. А Дориану очень хотелось, чтобы майор побыл с ним еще немного — что такое четверть часа по сравнению с годами спасенной жизни?..  
Клаус мрачно зыркнул на него из-под сведенных бровей.  
— Это дело засекречено. Чем меньше ты будешь знать, тем лучше для тебя же.  
Дориан обиженно насупился:  
— Я же не прошу рассказать, кто и почему предал НАТО. Мне интересно только, как вам удалось меня найти и спасти.  
«И у меня была чудесная галлюцинация о поцелуях перед смертью», — должно быть, читалось у него на лице крупными буквами. Клаус отвел взгляд и неловко кашлянул.  
— Эроика...  
— Дориан.  
— Дориан, — после заминки согласился Клаус. Видимо, он сосредоточился на обдумывании собственных слов и рассеянно, каким-то безотчетным движением потер грудную клетку. — Гизела сообщила координаты места, где вы разделились. Вычислить, куда оттуда тебя могли доставить предатели, труда не составляло. Тем более что операция по их захвату уже началась.  
Дориан заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и поощрительно улыбнулся:  
— И?..  
— И все, — отрезал Клаус, хмурясь. — Ты уже валялся без сознания, когда мы прибыли.  
— А агент G сказал, что вы самоотверженно бросились в горящее здание, чтобы спасти меня, — невинно заявил Дориан, мысленно попросив прощения у агента G.  
Клаус заскрипел зубами.  
— Хочешь, чтобы дело было сделано хорошо, сделай его сам, — проворчал он.  
В этих словах Дориан не услышал привычного ярого протеста, отчего внутри что-то радостно встрепенулось. Надежда, о, неумирающая надежда!  
— Не веселись раньше времени, — осадил его Клаус, и снова как-то без огонька, скорее для проформы. — Ты выглядел отвратительно, я подумал, что мы опоздали, и придется везти тебя прямиком в морг.  
Дориан натужно улыбнулся: Клаус и раньше не блистал тактичностью, но в этот раз превзошел себя.  
— Очень удачно сложилось, что у ваших предателей были ограничены ресурсы, правда, майор? Голова у меня, конечно, до сих пор болит от удара прикладом, но это куда лучше пули в лоб.  
Клаус окинул его критическим взглядом, снова зацепившись за раненую губу и сломанную руку.  
— Возможно, это происшествие прибавит тебе мозгов, раз раньше меня слушать ты не желал.  
— Ну что вы, майор, — промурлыкал Дориан, — вас я готов слушать часами.  
— Уймись, извращенец, — беззлобно огрызнулся Клаус и встал. — Мне пора. Еще загляну к тебе — есть дело.  
Дориан оживился:  
— Дело ко мне _сейчас_? Правда?  
Клаус ухмыльнулся в ответ, явно намереваясь помучить неизвестностью.  
Он открыл дверь, и в образовавшуюся щель Дориан увидел рослого красивого юношу, который при виде Клауса встал по стойке смирно, а до того, очевидно, подпирал стену в ожидании.  
— Герр Эбербах, доктор Хофманн просил напомнить вам о сегодняшнем медосмотре! — одним духом выпалил молодой человек по-немецки и замер в ожидании отповеди.  
Ответа Клауса Дориан уже не услышал — до него донеслось только сварливое ворчание через закрывшуюся дверь.  
Вздохнув, Дориан вылез из-под одеяла, печально посмотрел на свое лицо в ручное зеркальце — подарок чуткого агента G. Конечно, хотелось надеяться, что «делом» будет приглашение на свидание, но в таком жалком виде не стоило рассчитывать на внимание со стороны Клауса, если даже обычное великолепие Дориана его не трогало. 

***

Гизела тихо проскользнула в палату и неслышно притворила за собой дверь. Повернулась к Дориану и улыбнулась. С ней произошли метаморфозы за эти дни, затронувшие даже внешность: несмотря на царапины на лице, она выглядела девушкой, но никак не «Эриком Вайсом». Возможно, дело было в красивом ультрамариновом платье. А возможно, в изменившемся выражении лица, глаз — от всей угловатой фигуры Гизелы веяло теперь не воинственностью, а спокойной уверенностью.  
Продолжая улыбаться, она села на стул, который накануне занимал Клаус, и чинно сложила руки на коленях.  
— Вижу, ты идешь на поправку, — заметила она, косясь на его изменившуюся прическу.  
Дориан, с нетерпением ожидая обещанный визит Клауса, уговорил одну из медсестер помочь ему привести хотя бы в относительный порядок волосы и теперь щеголял укороченными кудрями, которые обрамляли его лицо наподобие нимба.  
— По-моему, мне идет такой образ, — лучезарно улыбнулся Дориан и слегка тряхнул головой. Волосы тут же упали на глаза, закрывая обзор. Пришлось их сдувать с лица.  
— Да, выглядишь... мило, — с натугой согласилась Гизела. И продолжила без перехода: — Я решила, что буду служить в разведке.  
Дориан осторожно кашлянул.  
— Гизела, ты же понимаешь, что Клаус не из тех, кто будет заводить служебный роман?..  
Она бросила на него откровенно неприязненный взгляд.  
— Разумеется, я это знаю! Но я собираюсь делать это не ради Клауса. — Немного помолчав, она тише и тверже добавила: — Я хочу служить на благо своей стране.  
— О... — только и смог сказать Дориан в ответ, с изумлением разглядывая эту нескладную девицу, в которой неожиданно прорезались стать и сила, какие Дориан видел раньше разве что в Клаусе. Это и было их внутренним неуловимым сходством: неодолимая преданность отчизне, которая в Гизеле только-только начинала проявлять себя и которая в Клаусе превалировала над всем.  
Гизела опустила голову, разглядывая собственные руки, лежащие на коленях.  
— Моего дядю привезли в эту же больницу. Клаус был у него недавно, и они... ну...  
— Поссорились? — мягко подсказал Дориан, сочувствуя.  
Гизела нервно усмехнулась, стиснув руки в кулаки.  
— Скорее уж разругались в пух и прах. Клаус поддержал мое решение, а дядя... — Гизела передернула плечами, конец фразы повис в воздухе.  
Однако Дориану и не нужны были объяснения: он легко представлял, какое сопротивление слова Гизелы могли вызвать у ее опекуна. Ей повезло, что у нее была железобетонная поддержка Клауса.  
В этот момент Дориан взглянул на Гизелу другими глазами и увидел не досадную обузу, а храбрую юную деву, столь же самоотверженную, сколь и Клаус. И, как ни горько было, Дориан признался самому себе, что Гизела составила бы прекрасную пару Клаусу: стойкая, сильная, смелая, разделяющая его интересы и фанатичную верность Германии. Совсем не такая, как эти расфуфыренные девицы, которых прочил Клаусу в возлюбленные его отец.  
Дориан невесело усмехнулся. Возлюбленная у Клауса — ха! Да эти добропорядочные фрейлейн бежали от него сами без оглядки, стоило ему явить свое истинное «я», не облагороженное многочисленным социальными условностями. А вот Дориан никогда не бежал. Даже получив по своему прекрасному лицу крепким кулаком, не бежал — и с каких только пор он спускает подобное с собой обращение?..  
— Думаю, с поддержкой Клауса тебе не страшен даже твой дядя, — сдержанно улыбнулся Дориан.  
Гизела тяжело вздохнула и откинулась на спинку стула, задумчиво глядя в потолок.  
А Дориан продолжал размышлять, заставляя себя все больше углубляться в собственные мотивы, желания, осознавать ранее не осознанные порывы. В какой-то момент окружающие стали воспринимать его привязанность к Клаусу как привычку, своего рода традицию. Но разве стал бы он рисковать собой ради простой привычки?  
Погрузившись в свои мысли, Дориан пропустил часть сказанного Гизелой. А она встревоженно продолжала:  
— Надеюсь, с ним все будет в порядке. Иначе врачи бы не отпустили его из больницы, верно?  
Именно так Дориан и узнал, что у Клауса обнаружили проблемы с легкими после того, как он надышался дымом в горящей сторожке и после ринулся продолжать операцию, так и не сменив мокрую одежду. Вроде бы ничего серьезного, но мистер Хофманн радостно воспользовался этим предлогом, чтобы отправить Клауса на принудительную реабилитацию, а начальство не менее радостно издало соответствующий приказ.  
— Так что не советую играть у Клауса на нервах, — с колкой усмешкой завершила свой рассказ Гизела, чуть щурясь.  
Дориан принужденно улыбнулся: в ней порой стихийно прорезалась неприязнь — плод жгучей ревности под великосветской маской.  
— Гизела, я давно должен был тебе это сказать... — Дориан замялся, отвел глаза, пытаясь подобрать слова. «Меня отшили, как и тебя»? Или «Тебя он хотя бы не угрожал прибить за твою любовь»?  
Гизела развеселилась, глядя на его потуги, и небрежно махнула рукой:  
— Не волнуйся, мы с Клаусом уже обсудили мои заблуждения.  
Дориан вздохнул бы с облегчением, если бы только Гизела не продолжала буравить его не самым добрым взглядом. Что такого они могли наобсуждать с Клаусом, что ее уязвленные чувства по-прежнему были написаны на лице?..  
— Клаус, кстати говоря, очень корит себя за твои ранения, — продолжала Гизела, смакуя изумление Дориана. — Не удивлюсь, если он решит как-то... искупить свою вину перед тобой.  
Дориану было сложно представить раскаивающегося Клауса и еще сложнее — Клауса, который бы заглаживал вину перед кем бы то ни было.  
— Ты его просто недостаточно хорошо знаешь! — неприязненно выпалила Гизела. Весь ее вид говорил: «А я знаю его отлично — но почему он не выбрал меня?!».  
Именно этот момент Клаус счел подходящим, чтобы бесцеремонно распахнуть дверь, предупредив о своем появлении формальным «тук-тук». Дориан с враз замолчавшей Гизелой потупились: Клаусу явно не понравилось, что его обсуждали за глаза, и еще больше ему не понравился общий тон разговора.  
— Гизела, — сурово произнес Клаус, и она еще сильнее вжала голову в плечи.  
Дориан удивился, какую власть он имеет над Гизелой, которой даже ее собственный опекун не указ.  
— Тебе стоит проведать дядю, пока он в хорошем настроении и не передумал разрешать тебе поступать по-твоему, — продолжал Клаус, придерживая дверь.  
— Правда?! — Гизела вскочила, чуть не захлопав в ладоши, и только хорошее воспитание не позволило ей броситься Клаусу на шею с благодарностями.  
Дориан проводил ее ошарашенным взглядом, посмотрел на Клауса и побежденно поднял здоровую руку: действительно, мисс Мерц всё еще сущий ребенок, и спорить с этим бессмысленно.  
Клаус выглянул в коридор и вернулся в палату, плотно притворив за собой дверь, занял недавно облюбованный стул.  
Воцарилась неловкая тишина. Дориан смотрел на лицо Клауса, ища подходящие случаю слова и не находя их. В голове лишь непрестанно вертелось: «Я люблю тебя. Боже, как я люблю тебя!» — но это было не то, что можно сказать отправленному на принудительный больничный Клаусу, у которого терпение к миру и так было на исходе.  
Наконец Клаус прокашлялся, еще сильнее выпрямился на стуле.  
— Думаю, нашу первоначальную договоренность стоит пересмотреть.  
Дориан вопросительно поднял брови: он не припоминал каких-то особенных договоренностей, которые, тем более, требовали бы пересмотра.  
— Я не ожидал, что твоя жизнь подвергнется опасности, когда просил твоей помощи, — сухо продолжал Клаус. — Полагаю, ты вправе требовать за свое участие в судьбе Гизелы больше, чем хотел изначально.  
Ах да, — вспомнил Дориан с горечью, — всё на свете имеет свою цену, и даже чья-то жизнь. Что он выторговал за согласие «присмотреть за девочкой»? Чтобы Клаус называл его по имени. И теперь ему великодушно предлагают требовать что-то сверх того.  
Дориану пришли на память слова Гизелы об искуплении вины.  
— Замаливаете грехи, майор?  
Клаус поморщился.  
— Не приписывай мне собственную глупость, Эро... Дориан.  
— Тогда с чего эта невиданная щедрость?..  
Дориан осекся под тяжелым взглядом Клауса. Может, они говорят о совсем разных вещах?..  
— Я пытаюсь быть честным, — сквозь зубы процедил Клаус. — Что скажешь?  
Дориан задумался. Велико было искушение попросить свидание. Или добровольно-принудительный поцелуй. Или фото на память. Что-нибудь, чего честными путями Дориан бы получить не смог — только украсть. Хотел ли он морально обокрасть Клауса?..  
— Мы заключили честную сделку, майор, — наконец неохотно сказал Дориан. — Мне нечего добавить.  
Возможно, он еще пожалеет об упущенных возможностях, но сейчас — сейчас он не мог не быть «честным», в той степени, в какой это слово вообще может быть применимо к вору.  
И потом, Дориану не нужно было сиюминутное удовольствие — он хотел взаимности и долгих счастливых лет, а Клаус человек чести и не станет терпеть жульничество.  
Дориан невольно улыбнулся, заметив, как расслабился Клаус, до того напряженный, как струна.  
— И почему у меня ощущение, что вы только что проэкзаменовали меня? — риторически вопросил Дориан.  
Клаус привычно ухмыльнулся, рассеянно повертел в руках пачку сигарет и с сожалением убрал ее обратно в карман.  
— Мне придется сидеть в Шлоссе ближайший месяц, пока доктор Хофманн не сочтет мое состояние удовлетворительным, — недовольно объявил Клаус. — Хотя я не вижу ни малейшей причины отстранять меня от службы!  
Дориан выразил наигранное сочувствие. Клаус лишь отмахнулся и продолжил:  
— Кроме того, мое начальство считает, что тебя стоит представить к награде — между прочим, я был против этой затеи, — так что тебе придется задержаться в Германии на пару недель, пока не оформят все документы. Можешь... — Клаус замялся и (Дориан мог поклясться!) немного покраснел. — Можешь пока пожить в Шлоссе. При условии, что ничего не украдешь!  
Дориан от удивления лишился дара речи, только смотрел во все глаза на Клауса, ища подвох в этом соблазнительнейшем предложении. На первый взгляд, равно как на второй и на третий, никакого подвоха не находилось.  
— Майор, я правильно понял: вы приглашаете меня погостить у вас дома? — наконец переспросил Дориан, недоумевая, почему это еще небо не рухнуло на землю. — И вы даже не сбежите на край света, а проведете это время... со мной?  
— Я не говорил, что буду нянчиться с тобой! — тут же взвился Клаус. Но в остальном — не возразил.  
Дориан ощутил, как губы сами собой расползаются в самой счастливой улыбке, и радостно закивал:  
— Да, да, я согласен!  
О, как же дотерпеть до выписки! Дориана невероятно воодушевляла мысль ступить в родовое гнездо Клауса на правах желанного гостя, а не пробираться тайком от хозяина. А сколько сокровищ искусства там хранится!  
— Майор, вы же позволите мне исследовать экспонаты из вашей фамильной коллекции? Клянусь, я не причиню вреда ни одному полотну!  
По губам Клауса пробежала многообещающая усмешка.  
— Конечно. Скоро в Шлоссе будет день открытых дверей, и твоя помощь в подготовке к нему будет совсем не лишней.  
Дориан мягко рассмеялся.  
— Я получил целый месяц с вами наедине у вас дома по вашему же приглашению, — он солнечно улыбнулся Клаусу, наслаждаясь каждой черточкой точеного лица и даже его непонятным выражением. — Ради этого я готов работать не покладая рук.  
— Хмпф, — было ему ответом. Клаус некоторое время пристально изучал его, потом потянулся за сигаретами, одернул сам себя на полпути и раздосадованно цыкнул: — Вечно от тебя одни проблемы.  
Улыбка Дориана стала шире.  
— Пользы я приношу не меньше, признайте, — промурлыкал он.  
— Сперва организуй выставку в Шлоссе, а после — поговорим о твоей пользе.  
Дориан усмехнулся. Что ж, будем считать это еще одной «честной сделкой». 


End file.
